


Numbers [Podfic]

by NotxAfraid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, I moan as my roommate passes by my door, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotxAfraid/pseuds/NotxAfraid
Summary: You are born with them and everyone has them. A series of little white numbers etched into your wrist that counts down, and down, and down.





	Numbers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213993) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> Kyle is my (extremely talented) buddy, and I like a dramatic reading now and then. Enjoy!

Download: [Ta Da!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cl46vni1wjuq9ci/Numbers+By+Casesandcapitals.m4a)  
Stream: [Ta Da!](https://soundcloud.com/notxafraid/numbers-by-casesandcapitals/s-nRrgU)


End file.
